The objective of this grant request is to utilize molecular biological techniques for analyzing differences in the regulation of genetic information in normal and genetically altered lenses leading to cataract and other disorders. In order to obtain sufficient amounts of material cell culture techniques will be used. Such techniques will allow us to examine molecular biological parameters of lens tissue coming from only one or two lenses. Molecular reassociation and hybridization techniques will be utilized to elucidate hereditary aberrations. Both transcription and translation processes will be explored. In feasible, changes related to lens differentiation in both normal and genetically impaired cells will also be investigated.